


Sweeter than You

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Might be smut, Nana volunteer works at a day-care, Sunday fic challenge, Two Shot, YumiNa, kids everywhere, ymir x nanaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Nanaba helps Petra out by working at the Ral day-care, where she meets Ymir. At first she's too afraid to approach her because of Ymir's intimidating, unfriendly appearance. But an altercation brings them together, and Nanaba realizes that Ymir is much sweeter and softer than people think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me
> 
> I need more YumiNa in my life

Nanaba first saw _her_ on her first day working at Ral day-care. Petra was a friend of hers, so when Petra had called her in a panic, of course she had volunteered to fill in for an employee until they could hire a new one. Nanaba loved kids, so it was no problem on her end. And reversely, kids loved her too.

When she’d first seen her, though, Nanaba hadn’t even had the nerve to approach her. Later she’d asked Petra who that was, and Petra had told her the woman’s name was Ymir. Nanaba thought it was a bit of an odd name, but she supposed hers was too. Especially with all the banana jokes the kids liked to throw at her.

It became a sort of obsession for her, watching Ymir every time she came to pick up a little girl. She was a rough looking person—harsh eyes, no smile, imposing stature. Nanaba hadn’t been close enough to her, but she thought they were maybe the same height. In Nanaba’s case, though, her height was a reassurance to people, not an intimidation. Ymir was a whole different story.

_Am I into that?_ Nanaba had thought. _The rough, complicated delinquent?_ It was unfair to assume Ymir was a delinquent purely based on her outward appearance, but Nanaba didn’t have much else to go on. She had decided not to ask Petra anything else, for fear that her friend would pick up on her interest and insist that she introduce them. No, Nanaba was happy to stare at Ymir from across the room or the yard. She was interesting.

Especially when, two weeks into Nanaba’s volunteering, she saw Ymir out back. She was about to lean against the wall and simply watch her, but then she noticed there was a small group around Ymir, and then Ymir shoved one of the kids to the ground and Nanaba pushed away from the wall in a rush.

“Hey!” she yelled, anger overtaking her usual nervousness. Who the hell pushed a small kid over like that? “What do you think you’re doing?”

When Ymir turned, she had a little girl in her arms, and said girl was sobbing softly into her shoulder. Ymir’s eyes were downright frightening. They were the sort of eyes that had seen death and horror and knew no light. Nanaba stopped dead in her tracks and swallowed, but the kid on the floor was crying now and she went over to him to see if he was alright. Kids always came first, before even her anxiety.

Ymir said nothing, though. She watched for a moment as Nanaba helped the kid onto his feet, and then Ymir turned and left the yard. Nanaba stared at her back, frowning.

“You okay there, Little Braun?” she asked softly.

The boy nodded his head. His name was Thomas, but he loved it when Nanaba called him Little Braun. His father was huge, so that’s where the nickname came from. Thomas wiped his hands over his face. “Yes miss Nana.”

She smiled and ruffled his hair. “Good. Can you play with your friends until your daddies pick you up, or do you want to come inside?”

He shook his head. “I’m okay, really.”

She nodded and stood. Thomas ran off to join his friends, who had all run away when she had hurried over, and then she turned and raced after Ymir. She caught her in the parking lot, leaning against her car and speaking softly to Ilse, the little girl.

She was smaller than the other kids, and very introverted and withdrawn. The only time Nanaba saw any life in her eyes was when Ymir came to pick her up. Both of them had gone through something, but Nanaba had a feeling she didn’t want to know what.

Ymir was running a hand up and down Ilse’s back, soothing her. She wasn’t sobbing anymore, at least. Ymir didn’t look at her, but she must have heard her footsteps.

“I’m not apologizing,” Ymir growled. Her voice was softer than expected, but still rough.

Nanaba paused a few steps away from her and crossed her arms over her chest. “You assaulted a child, Ms Wikström. I can’t ignore that.”

Ymir snorted. “That little turd has been bothering Ilse for weeks now. She comes home in tears because of him. She doesn’t need that.” Ilse took a huge, shuddering breath. Ymir clutched her tighter and pressed her lips to her forehead. “Ilse, I’m here,” she whispered. “I’m right here.”

“’Mir,” Ilse muttered against her shoulder.

The whole scene was quite touching. Ymir didn’t look like the sort of personality that would clutch a child to her chest like that, speak so softly to her like that. Which made it all… adorable. Nanaba felt herself blush at the direction her thoughts had gone, but she pushed on. “You could have come to me or Petra,” she insisted. “Thomas is just a kid, too.”

“I don’t care.”

Right, Ymir definitely didn’t like kids. Ilse was probably just the exception. Nanaba watched them quietly for a moment. This was the first time they were actually talking, and it wasn’t so bad. She was incredibly curious, though, about everything that was Ymir. Would they have another moment like this? Nanaba needed to start some small talk before Ymir decided it was time for them to leave, or worse, took Ilse out of the day-care completely.

Nanaba nervously cleared her throat. “Is, uh…” Her voice shook so she paused, furrowed her brows. Ymir looked at her. Those eyes were powerful. They really unnerved Nanaba with how they could _see_ her, but that also made her want to get over this moment of nerves and just _do it._ “Is Ilse you daughter?” she finally asked. Her fingers were quivering, so she clasped them together and took a deep, calming breath.

Ymir’s golden eyes flicked away. “No,” she said softly. “My sister.”

_Ah. Makes more sense._ “Does she live with you?”

“She does.”

Nanaba nodded. Her brain couldn’t come up with anything else to say. Words gathered in her mouth but nothing tumbled out. Silence stretched on between them, enough that Ymir looked at her again. “You always stare at me,” Ymir suddenly stated. “Why?”

Oh boy. Nanaba’s entire face started to burn. She had a light complexion, so the slightest blush was extremely visible. Ymir clearly hadn’t expected this sort of reaction, either, because her furrowed brows lifted and her face morphed into surprise.

“I, um… you just…” Nanaba swallowed. Took a breath. “You just caught my interest.” _Oh my god that doesn’t sound any better._

Ymir stared. “I caught your interest?” She seemed to think that over. When she started to slightly grin, Nanaba knew she was in deep, deep trouble. That smile was earth shattering. It was the sort of smile that could manipulate Nanaba into doing _anything_ with a smile on her face. “As in, romantic interest, or as in you want to get me arrested interest?”

Nanaba lifted her brows this time. “Arrested? What?”

Ymir snorted. This was the most playful Nanaba had ever seen her. Every time she came to pick Ilse up, she always looked like she was ready to punch someone on the spot. She was usually incredibly attractive like that, but like this? Way more. Her eyes didn’t look so scary anymore. Nanaba was reminded that Ymir was just a person, too.

“People say I look like a thug,” Ymir told her. “Sometimes they call the police. It’s only now with Ilse by me, that people don’t bother me as much anymore. She’s my—” Ymir stopped suddenly and looked away. Nanaba wondered what was wrong, but noticed that Ymir was just looking down the street, eyes narrowed. She took deep, even breaths. “She’s my whole world,” she whispered softly.

_Oh damn. Oh no._ Nanaba swallowed. _I’m going to fall for her like this. What am I going to do?_

“You really love her, don’t you?” she blurted out. Her mind was in full panic mode.

Ymir turned to smile at her. It was a gentle smile, filled with vulnerability and compassion. It looked so out of place but so _in place_ too. Nanaba’s heart gave a hard, steady thud and she knew that her feelings for Ymir had just solidified. There had always just been something about Ymir that drew her attention. Not so much her physical appearance. Ymir was by every definition an attractive woman. But there was just… something…

“Yes,” Nanaba found herself saying.

Ymir tilted her head in confusion. “Yes what?”

“Yes to the romantic part.” She swallowed. Her palms were all sweaty, but she wasn’t going to back down from this. Ymir was… such a complex person. Nanaba wanted to know her. What made her tick, what her thoughts were, what she did during the day. Anything and everything. She craved it. If she let Ymir walk away now, she would never get this chance again. “You romantically caught my interest.”

Ymir pushed away from the car and stood straighter to fully face her. For a second Nanaba panicked that she had upset her, but all she saw on Ymir’s face was surprise and confusion. Instead of responding, though, Ymir turned and opened the car door. Nanaba’s heart dropped.

“Give me a second,” Ymir mumbled. Nanaba sighed in relief.

Ymir put Ilse in the car seat in the back and buckled her in. During their brief talk, Ilse had fallen asleep so she went easily when Ymir clipped in the seatbelts. When she was done, she softly closed the door and then straightened, sighing. She fully faced Nanaba then.

Nanaba wasn’t used to this. People usually shied away from stuff like this—looking into each other’s eyes, facing each other head on. Usually this was the point where people stuttered and looked away and made excuses to exit the awkward situation. Not Ymir. She faced Nanaba head on and held her gaze for longer than was comfortable. Nanaba forced herself to stare back, though. She was serious.

“Why?” Ymir finally asked. Her expression was steadily hardening. She was pulling her walls back up, and Nanaba absolutely couldn’t let her do that.

“You look like a rough person at first,” Nanaba said. “But I see now that you are rough, but you’re also really compassionate. I… since the first time I saw you, I’ve just been very interested in getting to know you.”

Ymir crossed her arms over her chest. “Why didn’t you introduce yourself then?”

Now Nanaba looked away. In shame. “I was too afraid.”

Ymir sighed. “Fear will get you nowhere in life.” She studied the side of the car for a moment. “Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Nanaba’s heart skipped a beat. “Wh-what?”

Ymir snorted softly and gave her an amused grin. “I’m taking Ilse to the water park. Would you like to join us? It doesn’t have to be a date. You can just… do that getting to know me you wanna do.”

Nanaba’s cheeks warmed again. Damnit, and they had just cooled off. She nodded, though. “I’d love it if it was a date!” She wiped her palms off on her pants. “Thank you.”

Ymir reached out and took her hand. Her fingers were long and warm, and the feel of her skin made Nanaba’s head swim. “Don’t thank me yet. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Nanaba stared at her face—the amusement, the open eyes and slight grin. She was in love. The realization made her chest tighten into almost pain. She smiled though, and gave Ymir’s wrist a soft pat.

“Let me be the judge of that,” she said softly.

Ymir nodded. There was something in the air between them, but there was a possibility that only Nanaba could feel it. They said their farewells, and then Ymir climbed into the car and drove away.

Nanaba stared for a long, long time, until Petra came out and asked why she was staring at the street like a weirdo. Nanaba didn’t tell her about Ymir. She would keep that to herself for a bit.

Nanaba headed back inside, smiling.

XxX

It was only after Nanaba returned home that she realized she never got Ymir’s number. At first she had panicked, then wondered if perhaps Ymir had purposefully not given it to her. Which made no sense, since Ymir was the one that suggested the date. Nanaba didn’t even know the details. Where was the water park? What time would they go? Which day of the week? She spent all night fretting and barely got any sleep.

The next day at day-care, she was so absorbed in her worries that she failed to notice Ilse standing by her side. She eventually did notice when Ilse tugged on her pants. She crouched down immediately.

“Hey Ilse, how can I help you?”

Ilse looked down shyly and held out a piece of paper. “’Mir said ‘s for you.”

Nanaba took the paper, brows furrowed. On it was a number messily scrawled underneath an equally messy ‘Ymir’. Nanaba had been wondering how to spell it. Her chest warmed to bursting. Ymir really was interested! Nanaba put the paper in her pocket and gave Ilse a soft pat on the head.

“Thank you, little one,” she said. “I appreciate it.”

For the first time since working there, Ilse smiled up at her. The sight of that smile knocked Nanaba down to her knees. Ilse was such a cute kid. She held so much sadness around her, but like this she was absolutely radiant. Nanaba couldn’t resist reaching out and gently taking Ilse’s hand.

“Ilse, if anyone here ever bothers you, you can come to me, okay?”

Ilse studied her carefully. She was so young, but clearly very conscious of her surroundings. Nanaba just wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and keep her safe forever.

“Okay,” Ilse said softly, nodding. She had a look of determination.

With that sorted, Nanaba stood and headed for the kitchen. She needed to get the kids’ sandwiches done for lunch. Petra was already in there, making jelly.

“I see you have a new fan,” Petra commented with a grin.

Nanaba frowned at her. “I’m sorry?”

Petra pointed with a spoon. “Little Ymir seems to like you.”

Nanaba turned. Ilse was right at her heels, staring opening up at her. Nanaba took a step forward and Ilse followed. “Do you want to hang out with me today?” she asked her. Ilse only gave her a slight nod. Nanaba grinned. “Would you like to climb on my back?”

Ilse’s eyes widened in awe. “Yes please!” She held her arms out eagerly.

Nanaba dropped down and let Ilse crawl onto her back. Only once her arms and legs were securely around Nanaba’s body did she stand. Ilse didn’t make a sound once she was up, but her arms tightened around Nanaba’s neck.

“If you want to go back down, you can say so.” Nanaba felt Ilse nod.

She went about making the sandwiches then. Petra didn’t comment further, but she kept shooting Nanaba looks. When the food was done, they packed them all into little lunchboxes with a fruit each and a juice box. At some point Nanaba even forgot that Ilse was clinging onto her. She was so light and so quiet.

“Did something happen?” Petra asked her suddenly. They had just finished with the lunches.

Nanaba sent her a look. “With what?”

Petra’s eyes flicked to Ilse. “With Little Ymir. She usually shies away from new people. It took forever just for her to warm up to me.”

Nanaba smiled. “Nothing happened. I think she just likes me.”

Petra didn’t seem convinced. “I saw you talking to Ymir.”

Nanaba willed her cheeks not to blossom. Luckily Ilse was asleep, snoring lightly against Nanaba’s ear. She made an excuse with that and hurried out of the kitchen. She just didn’t want to talk to anyone about Ymir, not yet. Not when this was so new.

She put Ilse down and went to call the rest of the kids for nap time. When they saw Ilse sleeping already, they decided not to be difficult this time and went to sleep easily. Thomas walked up to Nanaba once everyone had settled, and he had a sad look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Little Braun?”

Thomas gave a great, sad sigh. His eyes were watery. “My papa told me that I need to apologize to Ilse. He said I was mean to her.” He looked up at her. “Was I mean to her?”

Nanaba sighed. “Well, what happened?”

Thomas looked down at his feet. “I wanted her to play with us. She always sits by the tree on her own and just watches us. So I thought she wanted to play. But she kept saying no. I got mad and called her a weirdo. I didn’t mean it! Why won’t she play with us?”

“You’re very sweet for reaching out to her.” Nanaba lowered her voice and took Thomas by the hand. She led him over to his make-shift bed on the floor. “But Ilse is free to sit by herself if she wants. If she doesn’t want to play, then why not sit with her?”

Thomas furrowed his brows in great thought. “I guess.”

“Do you try to get her to play with you often?” He nodded. Nanaba sighed. “I don’t think Ilse appreciates it. If you want to play with her in the future, come to me and I’ll see if I can ask her for you. Do we have a deal?”

He smiled up at her, dimples and all. “Okay Miss Nana! Thank you!”

She tucked him in, gave him a gentle bro-fist and then went over to Petra. Petra was grinning at her.

“Do you have kids?”

Nanaba shook her head. “I don’t.”

“Weird. You’re so good with them. I figured you’d have ten of them by now.”

Nanaba laughed softly. “I would, honestly. I just don’t have anyone to have kids with right now.”

“We live in the modern world, Nanaba. You can have kids on your own. Adopt. Go for IVF. Abduct someone’s kid.”

Nanaba shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I could get arrested for that. I do what kids, but maybe just not right now.”

Petra nodded. “Speaking of you being single…” Nanaba inwardly cringed. “A friend of mine is coming down for the weekend. I was thinking that maybe I could set you two up on a blind date?”

Right. She couldn’t keep this date with Ymir a total secret. Nanaba smiled apologetically. “Actually, I’ve got plans.”

“This weakened?”

“I think so, yeah?”

Petra frowned. “Like a family thing?”

“Actually, a date.”

Petra’s brows lifted. “Oh wow, so you’ve got game all on your own. How’d you manage that?”

She gave a little grin. “That’s a secret for now. I just want to make sure this thing is actually a… thing.”

Petra didn’t seem pleased, but she at least relented. “Well, alright. Let me know how it goes, yeah?”

Nanaba smiled “Yeah, of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

God, she was so nervous. She was standing in nothing but her underwear, towel discarded on the floor and blonde hair wet and slicked back. What was she supposed to wear? They were going to the water park, so—oh, probably a costume first. Nanaba dug around for her old bikini, one she hadn’t worn in a while. She wasn’t comfortable exposing so much skin, so she put a pair of swim trunks on and a plain grey shirt. Clothed and presentable, she felt somewhat better. Then her phone rang.

Nanaba’s heart leapt into her throat. When she looked at the contact name and saw ‘Ymir’, her heart leapt again and she needed to sit down. Her anxiety was rushing up at her, and she didn’t understand why it was hitting her so hard, so sudden.

 _I really like her,_ she thought in disquiet. _Could I…?_

The phone was still ringing, so she forced herself to breathe in deep and then answered the call.

“Hi. Nanaba speaking.”

A pause. “Hey.” Ymir’s voice sounded unusually soft, almost…. Nervous.

The possibility that Ymir was just as nervous made Nanaba feel better. Her hands were shaking, but her breathing at least levelled out.

“I’m here.”

Fuck. Nanaba sprang up and rushed to grab an outfit for after and a dry towel, along with anything else she would need. “I’m running a bit late, I’m so sorry. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Nanaba heard a slight laugh. “That’s fine. There’s no rush.”

Nanaba thanked her and ended the call. She had to stop being such a worrywart. With a bag of essentials done, Nanaba quickly blow-dried her hair, messed with the locks until they looked just right, and then she ran from her flat and to the parking lot. Ymir was waiting in the car, Ilse in the back. Ilse’s face was pressed up against the window, her breath fogging it up.

“Ilse, get your dirty face off there,” Ymir told her with a playful scowl.

“Your face is dirty!” Ilse shot back, laughing.

Nanaba slid into the passenger seat. Ilse seemed a lot happier than she usually was. Not reserved, not scared. “Thank you for picking me up,” Nanaba told her. “You didn’t have to.”

Ymir shrugged. “What can I say, I’m a gentlewoman. And I was the one that invited you.”

They drove off then. Nanaba wanted to say something but knew not what. Ymir was absolutely gorgeous. She had a bikini top underneath a tank top, so her long, freckled arms were on display as well as her sculpted shoulders. Ymir also had shorts on, very similar to the ones Nanaba wore. Nanaba found it funny that they seemed so similar in that regard. They had similar builds, both wore masculine clothes, looked more masculine. God, Nanaba was so into her.

When they got to the park Ilse was the first out of the car, Ymir warning her not to run off anywhere. To their surprise Ilse grabbed hold of Nanaba’s hand first, then reached out for Ymir’s. Ymir lifted a brow.

“You like Nana, huh?”

Nanaba flushed at the nickname. Many people liked to call her Nana instead of her full name, but it felt entirely different from Ymir. It was more… powerful.

“Yes,” Ilse confirmed, nodding her head firmly. “Take my hand, ‘Mir. We don’t have all day.”

Ymir laughed and did as she was told. They headed for the entrance together, garnering many stares and smiles. Nanaba wondered if people thought Ilse was their daughter. She certainly looked it. God, her thoughts were starting to embarrass her.

They paid, went in and let Ilse decide where they went and what they did. She was most excited about the slides, which Ymir didn’t really want to do, so Nanaba went with her instead. Ilse sat on her lap while Nanaba sat in a round float. It was a harsh drop, but Ilse didn’t scream. She only clung onto Nanaba for her dear life, and started laughing halfway down.

Nanaba was really enjoying her time with Ilse, even though she was a little disappointed that Ymir hung back for most of the slides and pools. She found a chair and watched them, but didn’t seem keen on getting in herself.

Hours had flown by and Nanaba was physically exhausted and a little irritated. Ilse was clinging on her back and they were in a large heated pool. Kids and teens screamed and splashed as they jumped in. Nanaba swam to the edge, where Ymir was sitting with her legs dangling in the water.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Nanaba asked her.

Ymir frowned. “I’m good.”

 _I feel like this is more me babysitting than us getting to know each other, Ymir._ She sighed. Nanaba opened her mouth to argue, but Ilse placed a finger over her lips and leaned in close.

“She likes you a lot, Nana,” she said softly. “So she’s scared.”

Ymir gave them a suspicious look, especially when Nanaba’s brows flew into her hairline and her eyes widened. She let them float a safe distance away so that Ymir couldn’t overhear. “She likes me?”

Ilse slid off of her back and doggy paddled to in front of her. “Mm-hmm. ‘Mir couldn’t decide what to wear this morning. She was nervous. She only gets nervous when she really likes something and doesn’t want to mess it up.”

Nanaba snuck a look at Ymir. She was staring down at her feet in the water. Warmth filled her chest, but her stomach pulled in knots. What if Ilse was wrong?

“Are you and ‘Mir going to marry?”

Nanaba nearly swallowed water. She coughed violently and lifted a hand to show Ilse that she was okay. Her face was burning now. “No, Ilse. We’re not getting married.”

Ilse frowned. “Well you should.” She turned and started paddling away to the shallow end of the pool. Nanaba was about to go after her, but Ilse turned and gave her a look. _The_ look. How was this kid so smart? Swallowing, Nanaba decided to take Ilse’s words seriously. She turned and headed for Ymir.

She sucked in a deep breath and dove under, sliding through the water like a dolphin until she could reach out and grab Ymir’s calves. She surfaced, took a breath, and lifted herself enough to place her elbows on the concrete. She was now completely pressed up against Ymir—who was staring down at her with wide eyes. Nanaba slicked her hair back and grinned.

“You really should join me, Ymir. The water is lovely.”

She watched Ymir’s throat bob. “I think I’m fine.”

Nanaba lifted a single brow. “Are you sure? You look like you need a dip.”

Freckled cheeks reddened. “I said I’m fine.”

She was a stubborn one, Ymir. Nanaba didn’t want Ymir to have an awful time here, and more than anything she wanted to spend time with her. She gathered all of her courage and gave Ymir a bright, innocent smile.

“That’s alright,” she conceded, sliding away. Ymir’s shoulders dropped. Nanaba took that as her cue to grab Ymir by the wrists and tug her into the pool. Ymir released a high pitched yelp before she splashed into the pool and went under. Nanaba heard the sound of Ilse roaring in laughter somewhere behind her. Ymir surfaced quickly and swiped the short hair from her face. She looked furious.

“You did not just do that,” Ymir growled.

Nanaba’s belly warmed. As pale as she was, her sudden blush was immediately obvious. Something about Ymir’s angry stare did things to Nanaba that she was too ashamed to admit, even to herself, with children around. She swallowed thickly and forced herself to smile, as if she wasn’t turned on like all hell but also afraid for her life.

“It’s not so bad, right? The water is warm.”

Ymir’s eyes narrowed to slits. “You…” She seemed to struggle with words. Nanaba worried that maybe she had really crossed the line, but then Ymir smiled mischievously and Nanaba’s stomach fluttered. “You’ll pay for that.”

Nanaba lifted a brow in challenge. “Oh? I will? And how will I pay?”

Ymir was slowly sliding forward, like a lioness on a hunt. Nanaba felt like the willing prey.

“I’m not going to tell you,” she shot back. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Many devilish things raced through Nanaba’s mind. She decided to turn and start swimming away just as Ymir dove forward and grabbed for her. She laughed loudly and dove under, but Ymir was a really good swimmer and Nanaba’s hormones were messing up her concentration. Ymir’s arms wrapped around Nanaba’s waist and she was hoisted out of the water. Nanaba gasped as the cool air hit her skin.

“Where are you taking me?”

Ymir stepped out of the pool, grunting softly. “To hell,” she shot back.

Nanaba laughed. “Ymir, put me down.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Okay.”

She sounded too happy. Nanaba suddenly tilted, and then she was tossed into a pool—this one with cold water. It was a shock to her system, but at least it helped to clear up the unneeded arousal. She surfaced sputtering for air, and wiped water from her eyes.

“Oh my god, Ymir you didn’t.”

Ymir stood at the pool edge, smirking down at her with her arms crossed over her breasts. Her abs were on full, toned display, and they looked especially delicious glistening with water. Ymir’s hair was tastefully tousled as well, and Nanaba just needed to stop thinking of sin.

“Water isn’t too bad, is it?” Ymir asked her.

Nanaba snorted. “You’re such a jackass.” She swam to the edge and prepared to pull herself up, but Ymir held out a hand. She only hesitated a second. “Thanks.” Ymir helped her out of the pool, but she didn’t let go of her hand and they were standing right against each other. Nanaba’s heart stuttered.

“I’m sorry for being distant today,” Ymir told her quietly. The intensity in her eyes was loud, though. Loud and warm and consuming. Ymir’s eyes flicked down to her lips, then back up at her eyes. The moment was utterly ruined when Ilse joined them, frowning.

“Ymir Wikström! That was mean!”

Ymir and Nanaba turned to her in surprise. “Did she just give you the mom voice?” Nanaba asked.

Ymir sighed. “Yes she did.” She crouched down and took Ilse’s hands in her own. “That was just revenge. Nanaba deserved it.”

Ilse shook her head. “You’re a dummy. Nana likes you and you like Nana, and you two just need to get married already.” She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Nanaba covered her mouth with a hand to stop from laughing, but her heart was pounding. She could see the tips of Ymir’s ears turn red.

Ymir stood and ruffled Ilse’s hair. “Don’t say weird things, Ilse.”

“It’s not weird!”

Ymir glanced over her shoulder. Nanaba swallowed. Yeah, not weird at all.

XxX

Ymir somehow always seemed uninterested yet interested at the same time. Sometimes Nanaba felt like Ymir was about to kiss the life out of her, and other times she wondered why Ymir even bothered. It was difficult at first, to manoeuvre around Ymir’s many alternating moods. From what Nanaba could see, Ymir had a tough time trusting. If it wasn’t for little Ilse’s constant hassling, Ymir probably would have stopped hanging out with her.

Weeks had passed since their water park date. Ilse still stuck to her like glue at the day-care. Nanaba was seriously considering working there fulltime, or going into something that revolved around working with kids. She just loved them so much.

“So, another hot date tonight?”

Nanaba gave Petra a secretive smile. They were having coffee in the kitchen while the kids had their nap. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Petra groaned. “Nana, please. You’re killing me. Who is this mysterious charmer that has you floating on clouds?”

Nanaba blushed. “I am not floating on clouds.”

“You’re humming now, Nanaba. You’ve never hummed before. And when she messages you, you smile at your phone like a dope.”

Nanaba sipped her coffee. “How come you assume it’s a woman?”

“Oh please, have you seen yourself? You’re so gay even _I_ can barely function.” She sighed long and loud. “I’m so curious that it’s killing me. It’s been two months. At least tell me that things are going good.”

Her smile became more genuine. “She has a lot of baggage,” she admitted. “But I’m…” She swallowed. _In love with her._ “I’m fairly obsessed with her,” she said instead. “And sometimes she feels the same, but other times not.”

“What? That makes no sense.”

“I think she’s afraid of trusting me. She’s had a tough life, you know? But Petra, I really care about her. I really, really care.”

Petra pursed her lips together. “Wow, you’re in deeper than I thought.”

She hid her face and groaned. “I know. I can’t help it.”

“Have you told her how you feel? I mean, obviously she knows you’re into her. But does she know you care this much?”

“No. I’ve been too afraid to tell her. What if it scares her off?”

Petra covered her hand with one of her own. “Nanaba, you have such a gentle way with words, that when you tell her, she’ll be compelled to fall into your arms.”

Her cheeks flamed hard. “Thanks.” She finished her coffee slowly, thinking. Maybe Petra was right. It had been two months of lots of dates, calling occasionally, and a lot of messaging. Ymir needed to know that she was interested in love, not just something casual or friendship.

When she met up with Ymir for a date at their cinema, she chickened out. Ymir was oddly cheerful and even a bit touchy, holding her hand and cuddling into her during the movie. Nanaba didn’t want to say something to bring the mood down. So she held her tongue, but the longer she did, the tighter her chest felt. A sharp, intense pain sliced through her ribs. These feelings were so sudden and so intense, and she’d never felt something like it before.

Ymir needed to know. Nanaba needed her to know.

“Ymir, wait.”

Ymir paused and looked at her. She had just said goodbye and turned to leave after dropping Nanaba off, but now she stood stiffly, eyes cautious. “What’s wrong?”

Nanaba clasped her hands together and squeezed hard. Her pulse thudded rapidly at her throat and she felt sick. But the emotions were swelling inside of her, threatening to spill out of her if she didn’t swallow her fear and just _speak_.

“I, um…” She looked down at her feet. “These past two months, we’ve spent a lot of time together. And I’ve enjoyed every second of it.” She looked up, stomach twisting at the sudden crestfallen look on Ymir’s face. “Oh jesus, don’t look so sad!”

Ymir’s expression hardened. “You’re ending it though, aren’t you?”

It felt like a slap. “What? No! God no.” She rushed forward and grabbed Ymir’s hand. “I love you!” Her mouth popped open. She hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that, not at all. She’d meant to start her long speech. But Ymir’s sad expression had nearly shattered her very soul. “Fuck, I didn’t mean to just, blurt that. I just—”

Warms lips swallowed the rest of her words. Nanaba only had time to gasp in surprise before her back hit her flat door and Ymir’s hands clasped around her hips. Ymir kissed her with a hunger and urgency she’d never, ever felt before. She wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck and lost her hand in soft brown hair. Ymir groaned against her mouth.

“You love me?” she breathed.

Nanaba’s heart stuttered. “I do, Ymir. Is that okay?”

Their lips were simply brushing. Ymir nodded slightly. “Very okay. I want you.”

Desire stabbed through her. “I want you too.”

“I want you so badly, Nanaba.”

Nanaba’s mouth went dry. “So have me.”

They weren’t looking, only feeling. Ymir brushed their lips together again, almost reverently. Nanaba had never expected this sort of reaction, or this kind of tenderness. “I want you,” Ymir repeated.

Nanaba fumbled around and managed to open her door. Their faces were still only a breath apart. Ymir sealed their lips together again and they stumbled into the darkness of the living room. Nanaba threw the door shut and pushed Ymir up against it. Ymir groaned again. “I’m yours,” she said strongly. “I only want to be yours, Ymir.”

They pulled far enough away from each other that Nanaba could see Ymir’s eyes in the shallow light from outside. There was tenderness there, hunger and arousal, but fear.

“I care about you, Ymir,” Nanaba said. “I would fight to the death for you. I don’t think you realize how amazing you are. You and Ilse were put through so much, but you got out of your step father’s house, you raised a baby on your own as a child yourself. I admire you so much. And you’re so beautiful.” She lifted a hand, caressed Ymir’s cheek. Ymir’s eyes were filling with tears. “Oh no, love, don’t cry.”

Ymir snorted. “I do not cry.” She wiped at her eyes and sighed. “Fuck, I’m such a mess. How do you do this to me? How do you make me fall so hard in love with you?”

Nanaba’s heart jerked. “You’re in love with me?”

Ymir narrowed her eyes. “Well duh. I’ve not been subtle.”

Nanaba started laughing. She couldn’t help it. The fear and arousal and affection swirling around inside of her was all too much. She kissed Ymir again, forcing as much of her emotions into it as she could. Ymir bit down on her lip and started guiding her away from the door.

“I want to make you mine,” Ymir mumbled into the kiss. She gasped. “I need you to fuck me.”

Nanaba absolutely did not need to be told twice, or begged. They quickly made their way to her bedroom, throwing their clothes hazardously on the floor. She dropped down on the bed first, chest heaving. Ymir stood and stared at her, nostrils flaring, shoulders rising and dropping. She was still in her underwear, but then she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her underwear and slid them down. Nanaba gulped loudly. She straightened and threw her sports bra off, too. Nanaba watched, transfixed, as Ymir’s breasts softly bounced from their restraints. She was tanned all over, with stiffened dark brown nipples.

“Are you just going to stare?”

Nanaba looked up at her face. “I’m sorry, you’re just… you’re so perfect.”

Ymir crawled atop her, grinning. “So touch me. Show me how perfect you think I am.”

Nanaba groaned when their warm bellies pressed together. She was still in her underwear, but that she quickly fixed. When she was fully nude, she felt the full length of Ymir’s skin against her own. It was exquisite. Nanaba had been with plenty of women before, but never had it felt this good. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, like a current of electricity ran just underneath her skin, boiling her blood. She needed Ymir like she needed air. She was so absurdly wet that her thighs felt slick.

Breathless and aroused and desperate, Nanaba surged forward and flipped Ymir onto her back. She settled herself between Ymir’s legs and let one hand wander. When her fingertips grazed the sensitive skin of Ymir’s inner thigh, she groaned.

“Is this okay?” Nanaba asked her.

Ymir kissed her, nails raking down her back. Nanaba jerked forward at the rush of pleasure, feeling Ymir’s own wetness coat her skin. Oh, this was definitely okay. “Just fuck me,” Ymir uttered breathlessly. “I need you, Nana.”

There was no time and no need for foreplay. Ymir’s voice was thick with the need Nanaba felt between her own legs. So she slid her hand higher and ran her fingertips through Ymir’s slick folds, felt the heat of her. She found her entrance and slid inside with two fingers. Ymir groaned loudly into the air.

“Nana, fuck.”

Arousal slid down Nanaba’s back. She scooted into a better position, ensuring that the back of her hand could comfortably press against her pelvis, and then she started to move. She pressed both fingers upwards as she withdrew and slid back in. She wasn’t going fast or hard, but softly and with purpose. Ymir’s inner walls clamped down around her, wet and hot and rippling. Nanaba focused on every tiny noise Ymir made, alternated between rubbing circles, stroking to the sides, and finally settled on gentle forward thrusts. Ymir’s legs curled up and pressed against her hips, and Ymir pulled her face upwards to kiss her.

“Ymir,” she groaned.

“Fuck,” Ymir hissed. “Fuck me, Nanaba.”

Nanaba’s breath hitched. Her stomach clenched hard and her clit throbbed. She quickened her pace, rubbing more firmly against Ymir’s inner wall, revelling in the tiny gasps and high pitched moans that fell from Ymir’s lips. Ymir threw her head back, eyes screwed shut, mouth wide open. Her breaths were coming in and out quicker, her grip on Nanaba’s shoulders tightened, nails digging in hard. She was close, and Nanaba could feel it.

Their skin slapped together loudly, Ymir’s wetness slid along Nanaba’s hand. The bed started to squeak from their frenzied movements.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Ymir groaned out. “Nanaba. So close.”

“Come,” Nanaba ordered firmly, right against Ymir’s ear. “Come for me, Ymir. Only for me. Come with my fingers inside of you.”

Ymir cried out softly, and then her body went rigid and Nanaba felt her inner walls clamp down hard and pulse in time with her orgasm. Every inch of her long, gorgeous body tensed up and trembled. Nanaba peppered her face and throat with tender kisses, her fingers stationary and still inside of her. When the orgasm faded, Ymir’s muscles relaxed and it was almost as if she melted right there in Nanaba’s arms. She exhaled a long, harsh breath, and opened her beautiful brown eyes.

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Nanaba grinned smugly. “Was that good?”

“Good? I’ve never come that hard before. Scratch that, I’ve never been that turned on before. What are you doing to me?”

Nanaba dipped down and kissed her. “I’m loving you.”

She heard Ymir suck in a soft breath. “You really do?”

“More than I can ever express, Ymir.”

Ymir went quiet, but she seemed thoughtful. Her thighs were still pressed firmly against Nanaba’s hips, preventing her from pulling out or moving in general. That was fine, though. She wouldn’t mind staying inside of Ymir forever. Ymir started stroking fingertips along Nanaba’s side, making her shiver.

“I’m so lucky that I met you,” Ymir said softly. “Thank you.”

Nanaba smiled. “My pleasure.”

Ymir’s hand paused. “Are you ready?”

“Ready?”

Suddenly she was flipped over onto her back and her fingers slid out of Ymir. Ymir’s naughty grin made her body heat again. “To come so hard you’ll be screaming my name,” she said confidently, smugly.

“Oh? You really think I’ll scream your name?”

Ymir slid down her body and settled between her legs. When her lips sealed around Nanaba’s clit and her tongue slashed across her sensitive flesh, she threw her head back and cried out in surprise.

“Oh, fuck me…”

Ymir chuckled. “That’s what I’m going to do. All night long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good? ;)


End file.
